Wanted
by crayola goggles
Summary: When Nick Jonas is caught in a freak rainstorm in a small town in Washington, he turns to the closest home for cover. Ellie gets the surprise of her life when a sopping wet, sexy rock star shows up on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

NICK

There was probably only one good thing about the small town my brothers and I were staying in. The people here were… different. They didn't freak out when they saw any of us walking around, minding our own business. It was nice to be respected for once, especially with a few years of crazy hectic people attacking us all the time. I sighed, pulling my arms above my head and stretching out. It had been a while since I'd been on a run of any kind, and tonight seemed like a good enough night. I walked out of my room, running a hand through my messy hair.

I walked into the living room, observing my two older brothers lounge on the couch, mouths open and gaping. Attractive. Joe jumped a little when I slammed my door, letting out a girlish squeal. I rolled my eyes and walked past them, shoving Kevin's sleeping head forward.

"I'm out of here." I let out in a monotone. Kevin suddenly jumped up, his eyes looking interested.

"Where ya going, Nicky?" He used his little girly voice, and I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm going on a little jog, Kev." I raised my eyebrow as his smile faltered. That was so like him, everything was exciting unless it was work. I shook my head, walking away from my boring brothers. I almost stopped to yell at my parents that I was going out, but I remembered that we weren't home, and they weren't here. It was weird to think I didn't have to, I was so used to asking them permission for everything. I shrugged my shoulders, feeling stupid as I walked out the front door of the hotel room.

We'd come to this small town in Washington to get away for a while, after tour ended. It was nice to think that we could just hang out, do normal stuff. Normal enough anyway, we still had our picture snapped every once and a while. Other than that, the past few weeks had been pretty easy going. A little too easy going for me, which was why I was going on this run now.

The streets weren't very full this afternoon, but they never really were. It was sad that we had to pick a place that didn't have a lot of people to stay in, I usually liked talking to people. I started jogging after a few minutes of walking, sighing as I felt the usual cramp in my feet and calves. Oh, the joys of exercise. I attempted to keep going after about twenty minutes of jogging around the outside of the town, but I felt myself failing quickly. I wished I was in better shape, I just never had time to do anything like that. Just as I was about to start running again, I drop of water landed in my eye. I bent over, rubbing it quickly.

A few minutes later, the droplets had turned into buckets, and the buckets into… an ocean of water. I was completely soaked, looking like a drowned cat as my curly hair fell on my face. I could barely see a few inches in front of me, let along down the road. I looked ahead, picking the nearest house with lights on.

ELLIE

"Yeah, that shirt makes you look really fat, sorry." I hummed, not really paying attention to what I was saying anymore. I glanced at Mari's face, only laughing as she scowled at me. She'd been trying on clothes for the past few hours, asking my opinion every five seconds. Actually, for the past hour I'd been lying my butt off, but she hadn't noticed, to wrapped up in her self. That wasn't unusual, my gorgeous best friend usually had that kind of adittude.

"No need to be jealous, Ellie." She flipped her blonde hair over her clothes shoulder, batting her eyes sarcastically. "I know you want him too, but I happen to be the one with the balls in this relationship." She pointed from me to her. I snorted,

"Not from what I've heard…" I trailed off, suggestively waggling my eyebrow. She knew exactly what I was talking about. Marielle reached forward, slapping my side with the scarf she had in her hand. She turned her pouty face back the mirror, glaring at me through it.

"That was one time. Quit bringing it up, Princess." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time, I never understood Mari's ways. She never told me what happened with her and that random boy from across the street, but the whole school knew about it. I sighed, falling back into my bed. My brown hair fell around me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to finish up.

A few minutes later I heard a groan from Mari. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's raining, El." She moaned. I got up, looking out the window. A frown came onto my face. That meant that she couldn't go out to that party on the beach. I was silently glad, I had nothing else to do that night. I patted her on the back.

"Sorry, girl. I know they'll all be sad you can't go, but we can still hang out here…" I trailed off as she glared at me, obviously upset. She threw some clothes at me, cussing as she walked out of my room.

"I'm gonna go home, Ellie. I just don't feel like doing anything now." Mari said sullenly. I rubbed her shoulder, nodding.

"Have fun, uh, getting home." I looked out at the downpour. She had a bike. She just pouted at me some more, and gave me a quick hug before running out, pulling her hood up as she did. I let out a long sigh. Now it was seven, I was hungry, and my best friend had left me alone in my little shack of a house.

I headed back to my room, slipping off my tight pants and into a pair of rolled up sweats and sweatshirt. The general look of someone who was going to bed was something that I happened to pull off extremely well, thanks. I stumbled out of my room while putting my light hair in a bun. How pathetic, being sleepy at seven at night. I needed a life, and fast. I made my way to the kitchen, starting to make a bowl of cereal when I heard my doorbell ring. I cussed under my breath, trying to poor the milk and get a spoon quickly.

I sprinted to the door, somehow managing not to spill milk all over myself on the way. I opened the door, squinting into the rain. A figure was slowly walking away. I took a bite of my cereal, chewing and talking around my words.

"You suck at ding dong ditch, man." I licked my lips, catching pieces of food with my tongue. Gross, but I was in that mood where I didn't care. The figure stopped, and turned back around, jogging up and under the cover of my house. It spoke as it made its way, and I figured it was a guy from the way he sounded.

"I wasn't ding dong ditching you…" He replied, pushing soaked hair out of his face. I raised my eyebrows as he stepped closer, then they widened of their own accord. Holy crap, I recognized this steamy looking boy from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" Cereal fell from my mouth as I spoke. I did know him, and his brown eyes could tell that right away. He stepped forward, and I stepped back. Holy crap.

"I'm Nick." He held his hand out, and I just looked at it.

"Yeah… I know." My voice was a little shaky. Sure, I wasn't some crazy obsesses fan girl, but it wasn't everyday a super hot celebrity singer dude came to your front door, soaking wet. How incredibly unfair, I looked like I'd just woken up. I didn't realize I'd been staring until he cleared his throat. I jumped, flushing red as I looked down at my naked feet.

"So, uh, can I come in?" He shuffled his feet, looking a little embarrassed. I looked up at him, a little star struck.

"Uh… why?" I questioned. Nick laughed, and I frowned. He pointed to the rain hitting his face.

"It's wet out here." He stated simply, like I was a little slow. I probably looked that way, staring at him like an idiot. I blinked slightly, nodding.

"Okay." I blubbered, moving to the side as he walked in, a squeaky, sexy Jonas brother in my house. I just stared at his back, unsure of what to do. He turned around, facing me curiously.

"You um, have a bathroom?" He looked really awkward, dripping on my carpet. I stared for another weird second and nodded, pointing to the door across the hall. He looked at me like I was crazy for another second, and jogged over, trying not to drip everywhere. Holy crap. When the door shut I just sat there, stunned. Nick Jonas… in my house, in my bathroom, dripping wet. The stupid grin on my face was enough to make me look completely insane.

But dang, he was just as good looking in person as he was in those pictures. Not that I had pictures of him. I cussed under my breath, running through my living room, trying to find anything that might have had him on it. That would have been awkward. But wait, why the heck was he even here, in Washington, in her house? And why was he wet? That was just even more unfair than the fact that she looked like a dead animal. I found no stalker evidence, so I decided on changing. But then changed my mind, knowing that he would see I'd changed. That would have been strange, and weird of me. Ugh, why me? Why now?

Instead of running aroung in circles like I should have, I sat down at the breakfast bar, my eyes on the fridge as I ate my cereal slowly. I wasn't quite convinced this whole shebang was real yet. I realized it was when a not as sopping sexy man walked out of my bathroom, looking sort of guilty. I raised an eyebrow, and then pointed to the wall next to him that held towels and such. He nodded, grabbing one of them before he started to mop himself. Nick looked at me, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Uh…" He mumbled, turning from me. I wondered why for a second, before he stripped his wet shirt off. I choked of me cereal. Ah, that was why. I coughed for a few minutes, trying not to die from sheer happiness. Why did guys have to have… abs? I cleared my throat, taking another bite and looking up; glad I was over that fit. Bad idea. When my eyes left my cereal bowl, they landed on the stomach of a particularly wet boy right in front of me. And then I choked again.

"Could you maybe-" I choked out between coughs, "Stop like- taking your- clothes off?" I finally finished my sentence, and he looked at me like I was the dumbest thing ever.

"Sorry? Uh, it was wet. I was going to ask you if you had anything else that was a little less completely soaked." I coughed one last time, and got up, getting a little irritated. He had to deal with crazy girls all the time, so why was he looking at me like I was challenged when he took his shirt off? I stomped into my brothers room, grabbing a few shirts. Tyler was about the same size as him, even if he was two years older.

When I got back out, Nick was sitting at the bar, twiddling his thumbs, still half naked. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply before I shoved the clothes at him. He mumbled a thanks, and looked through them. I sat up where I had been before, looking at him curiously.

"So… what are you doing here?" I asked pretty bluntly. I wasn't used to rock starts being in my house, let alone someone like him. He was so good looking it wasn't even funny. I took a deep breath, as he turned to me, his chest still very… bare. And glistening. What was this boy, a vampire?

"Staying in a hotel a few miles away…" I nodded, taking another bite of my cereal, looking him straight in the eyes. Looking down would have been a very bad idea. I was silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well, uh me and my brothers needed a place to get away from everything for a while, so we just sort of picked a small random place. This was it, so we're just here for a few months, hanging out and trying not to be noticed." He concluded. I sneaked a peak of his body as he pulled a shirt over his head. Not a hair on his flat, rough looking stomach. I licked my lips and pealed my eyes away.

"Sounds like fun…" I trailed off for the millionth time. This was sort of weird, talking to a really famous person. He sat there, still wet, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you hungry, thirsty? Anything?" I questioned. He shook his head, even though it was obvious that he was thirsty. I rolled my eyes, mumbling something about stubborn guys as I got up and got him a glass of water. He chugged it as soon as I handed it to him.

"Thanks." He muttered, looking down at his hands. I smiled, shaking my head from side to side.

"What?" Nick asked, leaning forward. Dang. His eyes were just as intense as they were in pictures. I blinked for a second, re organizing my thoughts.

"It's just sort of funny. You showing up at my house." I let out a small laugh. "My friend that left like ten minutes ago… she would have laid an egg or something. I kid you not." He looked sort of amused as I waggled my finger at him. His mood seemed to lighten as I joked a little.

"Yeah? Whats her name?" He asked.

"Mari, Marielle, people even call her Elle.." I stopped talking, realizing he didn't know my name. "I'm Ellie, by the way, welcome to my humble abode." I swept my arms dramatically around my sides, almost knocking over the water glass. Nick chuckled and I blushed. He was so dang attractive I sort of wanted to jump him.

"Thanks. Sorry to barge in on you, it was just so…" He didn't finish, looking for words. I grinned.

"Wet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick raised an eyebrow in my own true fashion and nodded, swallowing slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that." He looked at me curiously as I horked down the rest of my cereal, desperately trying to think of something to say. I mean, what did you say to an incredibly hot rock star in your kitchen? Take your shirt of again? Not likely, even though she sort of wanted to. I cleared my throat, getting up from my seat and cleaning my bowl. Usually I wouldn't, but I didn't want to seem like a slob, and I had to do something to get myself from looking away from his face. Sad, but true.

"So, uh… you're really Nick Jonas then?" I questioned, feeling stupid as I sat back down. He ran a hand through his hair. Damn.

"In the flesh." He grinned. I gulped, obviously, I'd already seen his flesh. I subtly shook my head, ridding my head of dirty thoughts. He was one of those Christian guys; he had a purity ring and everything. I sneaked a peak at his hands, and only saw one ring, on his thumb. Looked pretty good on him too… but I remembered reading something about a purity ring on one of his other fingers.

"This is gonna sound weird…" I began, he rolled his eyes. I narrowed mine.

"I'm getting used to that." He chuckled and I frowned. How rude.

"Aren't you supposed to have a purity ring or something?" I continued, choosing not to reach over and punch him in the face. I wouldn't do any damage to his pretty face, but I was pretty sure it would feel good. Really good. He snorted, and I wondered what was so funny.

"Purity kind of, uh, jumped out the window a while ago." He raised one eyebrow suggestively and my eyes widened. Was he not so subtly telling me he wasn't a virgin? Weird, really weird. I cleared my throat, looking away from his searching eyes. An idea flashed before my eyes, and I leaned forward, smiling wickedly.

"Wanna play twenty questions, Nick Jonas?" I waggled my eyebrows, challenging him. He smirked, leaning forward as well. Game on, huzzah, whatever.

"Is that a challenge or something?" He asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean I'm sure you don't want some random girl off the street knowing stuff about you…" I faked a yawn. "Then again, you're the one off the street so it's only manners, really." His eyebrows pulled together.

"I never turn down a challenge." Nick stated his husky voice very serious. I grinned again.

"Awesome, I _love_ that in a man." I chuckled, shaking my head. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Favorite color?" I shot, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"That's it? Really? Gray." He shook his head, disappointed.

"Hey now," I started, "I'm trying to start you off easy here. Gray, really? That' probably the most retarded favorite color I've ever heard. I guess you must be as boring as they say." I made a sad face, and cut him off before he could say anything about it. "Mine's blue." Nick kept his mouth shut, and I grinned. Oh, the power of sharp words.

"What do you mean by your purity 'jumping' out of the window, exactly?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. Nick flushed a light pink, and I smiled again. Good, I'd hit a weak spot. He opened his mouth slightly, and I stared at his lips. Luckily he was looking away, so I didn't look like a super-creep.

"I'd rather not… elaborate on that one." He looked down at me, grinning a cocky grin. "What about you? Has your purity jumped out the window?" He chuckled at my shocked expression, but I didn't find it very amusing. I sputtered, looking down at my hands on the counter.

"Uh, no, it's still very safe, in my bedroom, glad to be lonely, thanks." What the hell? What kind of an answer was that? Nick just nodded, hiding his mocking smile behind his hand.

"I see." Nick then continued to cover his laughter as he 'coughed' and made various hacking noises. I narrowed my eyes, reaching across the bar to push his shoulder. He almost fell off his chair, flailing his arms like a lunatic.

"What was that for?" He growled, pulling himself back up.

"For being an ass." I shrugged, pulling my arms over my chest. He frowned.

"You're the one who asked the question, it's only logical that I asked it back." He smiled, obviously glad with his big boy reasoning. I wasn't having any of it, though.

"Uh-huh. Well if we're being logical, do you mind going back outside and sit in the rain?" He looked at me with that look, the one that I was crazy.

"Why?" He looked to innocent I almost sighed, but I knew he was just messing with me.

"Because my dad told me not to talk to strangers, especially strangers who've had _sex_." I used the word like it was dirty, and Nick laughed at me, actually throwing his head back and slapping the table. He sighed after a moment of that, looking back at me.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Nick retorted, still chuckling mildly.

"Uh, _Nick_, it sort of is." I said his name sarcastically, and his expression changed. He'd found my weak spot.

"Why?" He inquired, leaning forward.

"In some religions, and for people under a certain age… you know." I stuttered, flushing a deep red, I could feel the heat in my face. Nick's voice was completely serious and incredibly sexy as he asked me,

"Are you religious?" I looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Uhm, no." I squirmed.

"You go to church every Sunday?" He leaned in.

"No." I twiddled my thumbs.

"Do you go to church at all?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side a little.

"No…" I was losing my grip on reality. He was so close to me.

"So, why haven't you, Ellie?" Nick's voice was low, dangerously good sounding. I could smell the wetness of the rain on him, and something else. It wasn't cologne, or a perfume. It was just guy smell, but it smelled damn good. I looked up at him, and saw his face. It looked fairly serious, except for the fact that his lips were twitching like he was either gonna sneeze in my face or laugh in it. I narrowed my eyes.

"No reason." I said simply, leaving him hanging. He didn't like this. Nick leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. We had mirrored expressions and positions as we sat there, the water still dripping from his curly hair. Why, why did someone so damn good looking have to be the kind of guy who wanted to know everything, every little detail? I grumbled under my breath, sitting up and walking into the living room. Unfortunately, it was still raining. I could have kicked him out, he was bugging me.

"I think I'm gonna go find you some pants." I said, looking over to him, and his very wet self. He was still wearing the soaked shorts. Nick looked at my funny, and I continued. "I don't think you really fit into those ones…" I smiled sarcastically and his face shadowed. He knew what I meant, and that I wasn't really talking about his pants. His metaphorical pants, I guess. I rummaged through my brothers clothes again, finding a pair of basketball shorts that looked pretty normal. Maybe a little baggy but that was just how Tyler was. I walked back out, flinging the shorts at Nick.

"Here." I grunted, throwing my self on the couch. I looked over, and to my horror saw Nick pulling his pants off, right there in my kitchen. My eyes snapped away, wide and awe struck. First his shirt, now his pants? I almost let out a little yell. Nick Jonas was practically naked, a few feet away from me, and I was watching cartoons. This was probably the most messed up moment of my life. I peaked back over to find him pulling my brothers shorts on, facing away from me. Why was I staring at his butt? Only god knows…

I looked back at the TV, flipping through channels. I landed on the E! News channel, and grinned at what I saw. These shows were always so entertaining. Then again, I did have a stripping act going on in my own house, what was wrong with me? It was something about Twilight, and Robert Pattinson and all the other people, who were dating.

"There you are, Nick." Saying his name made my heart sort of jump. I pointed to the television, where a picture of Nick and his brothers came on. The lady was talking about the tour they'd just come off of, and who they were dating. I felt Nick plop onto the couch next to me, stretching himself out. I looked to my left out the window, and saw that his long left arm was over the back of the couch. He was almost touching me, great.

"Are you dating anyone right now?" I asked innocently, looking at the screen. I felt him sort of move next to me, but he just answered,

"No. Why, interested Ellie?" His tone was all macho and cocky. I punched him in the ribs, hiding my surprise as I instead landed a punch on his more… muscly side. Nice. I was just full of tricks tonight.

"Hilarious. It's just interesting to know what the truth really is, I guess." My voice was quiet as I watched the show, it moved on to Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez.

"It's really unfair how pretty she is." I said my nose squishing together as I looked at the video of Selena Gomez. I hated to admit those kinds of things about Disney stars, but the girl had looks and I wouldn't deny that.

"Yeah…" Nick said, his voice sounding far away. I looked up at him, and his jaw tightened.

"You didn't, uh… ya know." I said, pink flushing my cheeks again. He grinned, I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his body shake with his chuckles. I was so close I could feel his body shake. That was nice.

"No, I didn't 'uh… ya know' Selena." He poked my shoulder, making fun of how nervous I was of that particular thing. I frowned, watching the TV again. It moved on to other random drama stuff, and I sighed. I checked the clock to my right, trying to ignore the face of Nick Jonas that was incredibly close to mine as he watched the TV. It was almost eight thirty. And, I wasn't as tired as I had been before. Big surprise there. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before I got hungry again. A fast metabolism did that to a person.

"Are you hungry?" I asked for the second time that night, looking up at Nick. He looked down at my heart skipped a beat. What a pretty face…

"Sure." He stated. I pushed myself off the deep couch, throwing the remote down on Nick's lap. He let out a small 'oof' and picked it up, rolling his eyes at me. I skipped to the kitchen, taking off my sweatshirt. I was just wearing a white tank top underneath, no big deal there. I pulled it up, making sure I wasn't showing something I didn't want to as I bent over and picked up a pot from the drawers.

After whistling away for about twenty minutes, I had okay looking pasta cooked, and Nick was sitting at the table, his eyes looking hungry. Thank god he was looking at the food and not me. I'd made enough for a family of five, since I was really hungry and it looked like Nick was, too. I let him serve up his own stuff, and few a minute we ate without talking, just the sounds of slurping and chewing. I took a sip of my water, looking up at the chewing Nick. Sadly, I was more watching his jaw flex. Ugh, I was pathetic. Suddenly, his head whipped up at me and I looked down at my food.

"You ever done that Lady and the Tramp stuff?" He asked, looking down at my pasta. I shrugged, poking at it.

"I don't have any balls." His eyes grew wide at my response. I sputtered, my fork falling onto my plate.

"Good to know…" He questioned, giving me crazy eyes.

"I mean meatballs, I meant meatballs. Meatballs." I repeated over and over again, making myself not turn red. I did anyway; it was an annoying thing of mine. The littlest things made me blush.

"You're cute when you blush." I heard Nick say quietly. My eyes shot up, and I kind of squeaked,

"What?" He shook his head, taking another bite.

"Nothing." He mumbled, eating more. I nodded, looking down at my food. I wondered if I was as red as the sauce right now. Nick cleared his throat.

"So… you wanna try that Lady and the Tramp thing?" He grinned as I looked up at him, shocked. He was toying with his food. I tried to keep my composure.

"As long as you're the tramp…" I mumbled, not really expecting him to hear it.

"I'll be your tramp if you want." Nick winked at me, and I scowled.

"How lovely of you, I've always wanted one of those." I mused, playing with my food.

"Good to know…" He repeated for the second time. Awkward. I hated it when my stupid side came out.

"More pasta?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you'd never ask." Nick grumbled, reaching for the pasta dish. I was going to get it for him myself, but apparently Mr. Rockstar was now a little grumpy. I scowled, shoving the pot toward him. Did people always have to be so bipolar? That was why I didn't have so many friends; I just didn't get along well with other people. It was hard enough relating to family, let along people I didn't know as well. We both ate in silence for a few more minutes, and I wasn't really sure what to say.

I still wasn't used to the fact that one of my weird, celebrity crushes was eating food I just made, making fun of me like he knew me or something. It was sort of eerie, sitting there eating. I looked up at him, watching, waiting for him to go poof and for me to wake up or something. Unfortunately, if this was a dream, I was pretty sure that Nick would have been a little more charming than how he was right now.

"So, you wanna continue twenty questions or what?" Nick asked, looking extremely bored. I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my water and leaning back.

"Nah, I'm good." I said, watching as he looked up, confused.

"Why not?" He asked, his head cocking to the side in that irresistible way again.

"I feel like it's sort of back firing on me." I said simply, picking up my empty plate and walking to the sink. I heard Nick's chair scrape against the floor, so I didn't jump when he appeared beside me, reaching over me to rinse off his plate. I opened the dish washer, and he bent over and put his plate inside. I watched him curiously as he continued to do the rest of the dishes in my sink, rinsing and putting them in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just, putting dishes away?" He said, it turning to a question as he saw my confused face.

"Why?" I asked, this time I cocked my head to the side. He shrugged, closing the dishwasher.

"I have no idea. I just felt like it." Nick said, running a hand through his almost dry hair. I tutted, pointing at him.

"I think my mom would like you. She wished I 'just felt like' doing the dishes." I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I wiped off the table.

"You're a sloppy eater." I noted, pointing to the red stuff all over the bottom of the towel I'd just used. He gave me a lopsided grin and I smiled in response automatically. He was so damned cute.

"Sorry." He made a puppy face, and I threw a clean towel at his face.

"It's alright, you're strange fetish for dirty dishes makes up for it." I chuckled, throwing my dirty towel into the dirty laundry. Nick walked around with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah, dirty things turn me on." He winked, and I laughed. "You should see me on garbage day." I let out a snort while I laughed and he continued. "Maybe not though, that's a little graphic for a girl whose only…" Nick trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Sixteen." I answered, pushing my bangs back over my head. He nodded, processing that like it was very important. I sighed.

"Definitely much too graphic," He looked back at me. "I think you could handle recycling, that's a lot cleaner. But you look like you've got a weak stomach; I wouldn't want to risk it." I rolled my eyes at his jokes, trying to focus on the fact that I was still breathing. He was so damn good looking. I'd never really been in the presence of someone who looked that good all the time, so I wasn't used to having to contain myself from latching on. Then again, I hadn't done much latching on in my life, so there wasn't a lot to worry about. Nick's raspy voice broke through my reverie.

"How about I ask you instead?" He questioned an excited look on his face. I came to realize that Nick was like an excited puppy about new things, he just really liked them. I nodded, laughing to myself. He rubbed his hands together, and I sat down at the bar again, sipping at a glass of orange juice.

"Ever been kissed?" Nick asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Duh. I might be a virgin, but I'm not a leper either." I answered.

"You never know..." He thought for a minute. "Have you ever been in love?" His eyes were very serious, intense, and they made me look down at the rings on my fingers as I twiddled them back and forth.

"I don't think so." I answered simply, staring at the small, gold ring on my right ring finger.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward. I thought as he leaned his head on his hand, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I mean I don't really know what love is, I guess." I thought, and continued. "It's a little too big to fit in my vocabulary." I answered simply.

"Huh," Nick mused. "I see." He finished, just looking at me.

"Why such personal questions, anyway?" I asked. He shrugged, licking his lips. Oh jesus.

"I don't know, I'm just curious about you. I like to know things about people." He said. I nodded, looking at him curiously. There was too much curiousness going on here.

"Know what I think?" I asked. He shook his head. "I think you're a little to curious for your own good, Nick Jonas." Nick chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't think so." He shifted in his seat, obviously sensing this was something I wanted to talk about.

"You shouldn't want to know everything about everyone." I countered. He shook his head.

"I think everything is worth knowing." Nick stated.

"I don't." I answered simply. I thought of all the things I wish I didn't know about some people. My heart did a little scared flip as I thought of all the things I wish I didn't. I shook my head, pushing away bad memories and things that shouldn't be talked about. Thunder cracked outside the house, and I jumped.

"Jesus, that was ominous." Nick said, letting out a breath, a little wide eyed.

"I guess…" I pondered.

"I hate lightning storms." He stated, looking a little scared. I smiled.

"Aww, Nicky it's okay. I'll protect you." I chuckled, and his face turned serious.

"I don't think so, it's the man's job to do the protecting." He puffed up and I laughed.

"Hate to break it to you Nick, but you're not all that manly." Nick looked a little hurt and he said,

"By the time this night is over, you'll disagree." He said, his voice taking a huskier tone as he finished. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I shrunk back in my seat, feeling the heat rise up on my face for the millionth time. Why, oh why?

"Whatever you say," I mumbled, trying to look like I didn't read into that so much. I looked up to see Nick smirking, glad that he made me blush.

"I like making you nervous." Nick said plainly, and I scowled at him.

"Good to see I'm so amusing." I added.

"You are. You should see your face when you blush. It's irresistible…" He crooned, reaching out to me. I slapped his hand away, scowling again.

"Shut up." I growled. Nick laughed at my anger.

"Oh, touchy. Calm down princess, I'm just messing with you." Nick laughed again.

"No, really? And here I though this was your nice side. Can't wait to see what you're like in the morning…" I grumbled.

"Morning, huh?" He grinned. "I didn't know I was spending the night, Princess." I looked up, frantic.

"That's not what I meant-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know exactly what you meant Ellie." His voice was smooth, as if he could just talk me out of being confused. I just grumbled and picked at my fingernails. I glanced up to see Nick looking out the window.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked. I nodded, jumping up and grabbing my cell phone from the counter. Nick snatched it from my hands, not giving my a chance to even hand it to him.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it myself." I stifled a laugh, and he looked up at me, thinking I was challenged. Whatever, I thought he would get that. He seemed like a perverted enough guy to me. A second later, he let out a small chuckle and started dialing. Good boy.

"Hey, Joe it's me." Nick said, letting out a sigh and leaning back in his chair. He really looked like an angel. "Dude, chill out," He started to yell. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine. I stopped somewhere. Yeah I just sort of walked into this girls house." Nick laughed slightly. "No, she hasn't stripped me. I did that myself." Nick winked at me and I let out a giggle. Ew, what was I doing? "Sure, I'll call later on. Looks like it might be a sleep over. I'll lock the doors…" He laughed and I could hear laughing on the other end of the line, too.

"You're disgusting." I sighed, leaning back in my chair as well. He raised an eyebrow at me and continued talking to his brother.

"Ellie. Yeah, she's a charmer." I heard him say. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, tell Kevin to make some hot chocolate or something. I got to go; I think she's trying to seduce me or something. Man hood calls, I'll call you later." Nick hung up and I just gaped at him, utterly surprised at his words. God, he seemed so easy. I wished for a moment I was that easy to. I would definitely be screwing the hottest guy ever, what a shame.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked at my blank expression.

"You. Naked." I stated, extremely serious. I hadn't actually been thinking about him naked, but it caught him off guard. He stuttered for a minute, and gained composure.

"I'm glad. Now I don't feel weird about staring at your boobs." Nick grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god. You're disgusting. I feel like putting on more clothes now. Ugh." I pulled my shirt up and he shook his head.

"I was just kidding, Ellie." He chuckled, amused again by how flustered I was.

"Still…" I grumbled, getting up.

'Where are you going?" He asked, getting up aswell. I continued to walk away, ignoring as he followed me to the bathroom.

"Honestly, you don't need to come in here with me." I said, pushing at his chest as he laughed, trying to follow me in.

"This might be the only time I'll get your pants off, though." He whined, pushing against me. I laughed, shoving against him harder.

"You'll never get me out of my clothes, Nick Jonas." I countered, giving him one last shove. I closed the door on his face, laughing as he banged against the door.

"That's what you think, Princess. I always win." He said in an ominous tone. I slapped the door.

"Not if I win first."

"Or… if I do." He said stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, dumbass."

_**Okay I just realized I haven't written anything. Thanks to the few people who've reviewed… makes me feel nice. So this is a fic I did a while back, I'm working on other stuff now. So this is DONE, I'm just waiting a few days in-between each posting for feedback and such! I hope you enjoy it, it's very light and fluffy and unrealistic. Haha. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, I was sitting there with fricking Nick Jonas, Milk spurting from my nose with laughter. I hiccupped, leaning over my knees as I tried to control myself. Nick just sat there, watching me, chuckling to himself. The whole situation was just really damn funny whoever you were. Great, now I was starting to sound like Larry the Cable Guy. I finally stopped laughing a few minute later, and got up, wiping chips and cereal off of my shorts. I'd changed after spilling water all over myself. Even though Nick claimed I'd 'gotten way to excited looking at his junk'. He wished.

"Honestly, Ellie, it's not even than funny." Nick said, trying to get me to stop chortling at myself. I looked at the television, and started laughing all over again. I'd paused the TV to get some more chips, and I paused it where Nick's face was so priceless I couldn't help but double over. We had been flipping though channels for a while before we found Jonas, his show on Disney Channel. We decided on watching it, and he mainly just watched me watch it. I thought it was hilarious, seeing Nick next to me and on TV at the same time. Kind of trippy, but cool.

"Yeah, it's actually sort of hilarious. Look at your face, Nicky!" I sputtered, pointing to him on the TV. One of his eyebrows looked like it was about to cover up his eye completely, he was obviously walking off the shot, not really thinking that it was still going. It was hilarious, but he didn't find it as funny, only the fact that I was in such a fit over it.

The weird thing was, during the torrential rain and thunder storm, we'd sort of become fast friends. It was almost midnight, and it hadn't let down. I was secretly glad, I was having a lot of fun with someone that I didn't expect to see… ever. She wondered vaguely what Mari was up to, and felt sort of bad that she had left and missed all of this. Then again, her best friend was completely obsessed with Nick Jonas, so it might have been a little weird. Well, a lot bit weird but whatever. I sighed, finally stopping laughing long enough to get up and get a towel. There was milk and cereal.

"Help me clean this up." I said seriously, throwing a towel at Nick. I knew about his fetish for the dirty. He snickered, grabbing my towel and heading to the table.

"You might want to go into another room for this…" He began ominously. And then I watched as Nick bent down and started to clean.

"OH MY GOD, SO DIRTY!" He yelled. I ran out of the room, laughing and crying as I tried not to pee myself. I heard strange noises that I assumed to be Nick trying to freak me out as I grabbed some candy from my room. When I came back, Nick was laying on my couch, panting like he'd just been on a long run.

"You're disgusting. I don't know how many times I've said that tonight, but you're such a pervert." I laughed as he rolled his eyes and said,

"That was fun." Simply. I sighed, plopping onto the floor and pressing play on the remote.

"So what's up with you and this Miley Cyrus person, huh?" I asked, trying to talk about something. He sat up, his face getting a lot more serious than it had been before.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, rubbing his face a little. I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just all the paparazzi people ever talk about with you. You and Miley. Your brother and Taylor Swift or Camilla Belle…" I went on, trying to make him see I was just curious. He nodded.

"Well, trust me, nothing's 'up' anymore." He grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows. I gagged.

"That was really unnecessary Nick." I put my hands up in front of my face. "TMI girlfriend." I joked. He let out a sigh.

"You want the whole, honest to Jesus truth?" Nick chuckled at his own words. Damn, he was so cocky. I nodded.

"Definitely." He sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Well, a three years ago, when I was just a wee little fourteen year old, me and my brothers were sort of just getting noticed. So we met all the other Disney stars and such, and I sort of hit it of with Miley. Everyone thought that we were dating for the longest time, but I was fourteen and I still sort of thought girls were icky. So like a year later, I started hooking up with her. Like, I never dated her. Just uh… 'you know'ed her." He chuckled as I realized what he meant.

"That's it?" I asked. Wow, it was a lot simpler than I thought.

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "She thinks that we should be together, even though I don't want to be. So she follows me places, and always takes pictures with me at events like we're dating. But we're not, never really did." He shrugged, and I cocked my head to the side. "She might even show up here for a while, but that would really freak people out." I crinkled my nose at the thought of Miley Cyrus in my town. That was something I didn't want. Nick noticed my expression.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't really like her much. She seems like a spoiled slut who gets whatever she wants." I covered my mouth, upset that I'd let myself talk bad about someone.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked curiously.

"I've seen those pictures of her all half naked and stuff… I just don't really like her." I shrugged, wanting to get off the topic. "What about Joe?" Nick stiffened.

"What about him?" He seemed a little touchy about it, so I just shrugged it off.

"Never mind." I mumbled, getting up. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a packet of hot chocolate. I checked the clock, seeing that it was just a little after midnight.

"After this hot cocoa I'm gonna crash." I grabbed a mug and filled it with milk. "Where do you wanna sleep, Nicky?" I asked, turning around. I giggled quietly when I saw him sprawled across my couch, snoring lightly. His shirt was pulled up halfway up his stomach. I bit my lip, he was so damn attractive. I drank my hot chocolate, heading to my room. I was sure he'd be fine, just laying there.

It took me a while to fall asleep, since I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that someone I wanted to jump was sleeping in my house, unaware. But that was Nick's thing, not mine. I grinned, falling asleep to the picture of him cleaning. Was that porn? Maybe.

I awoke to the sound of deep voices cussing, laughing and dropping things in my house. I shot up, and ran to the bathroom, knowing full well who was in my house. Three of the most famous brothers in the world. I cursed under my breath, changing into a pair of white shorts and a lose t shirt. I checked my face, deciding I looked alright. As I was about to step into my room again, someone came running up behind me, wrapping their big, sexy arms around me.

"NICKY, KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled as he spun me around, then carried me into the main room in a whirr. I growled, punching him wherever I could.

"Damn, she's got an arm, bro." Holy crap. Joe Jonas, that was him. I looked up, stopping my squirming. Nick's arms tightened around me, securing my place. I smiled innocently.

"Hi, I'm Ellie." I held out my hand, and kicked Nick in the side. "Take me over there, bitch." Nick looked at me with crazy eyes and agreed. I shook Joe's hand.

"Joe, nice to meet you princess." He chuckled. Seriously? Why did everyone call me that? Mari, my dad, Nick, now Joe? I just grinned, having a lot of fun in Nick's arms.

"Take me to your other brother, now." I commanded. Nick chuckled, and I almost swooned, feeling his body bump against mine. I held out my hand for the brother I knew to be Kevin, who was sitting on my couch.

"Hi Kevin, I'm princess." I giggled as he gave me a high five, looking at me like I was crazy. It was good to know where Nick got it from.

"So what are you all doing at my humble abode?" I attempted to sweep my arms again, but just hit Nick in the nose. He fell backwards, clutching his nose and dropping me. I felt another pair of arms grab me, and looked up to see Joe's cocky face right in front of mine, grinning. I laughed, letting myself down. I was getting too much manhandling this morning.

"Sorry Nicky. But buck up, it's breakfast time." I winked at Nick, giggling. "I know you're hungry after all that cleaning." He sat up, smiling through his teary eyes.

"Damn straight. Make me some food." I kicked him in the butt as he got up, heading to the kitchen.

The brothers bantred and messed around in my house as I cooked eggs, toast and various breakfast foods. I muttered a quick, 'shutup' as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, laughing as all three boys ran up and asked who it was.

"Hey, babe. Can I come over? Rough night…" I heard Mari's voice on the phone. My eyes widened.

"Hold on, two seconds okay? I need to pee." I made up an excuse as I covered the phone with my hand. Joe raised a caterpillar at me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I have this friend, she was over last night right before Nick stumbled in, she's my best friend." I sighed. "She wants to come over, and unless you guys are planning on getting your asses out of here fast, I was just wondering if you guys were cool with it?" I looked at Nick. "There's no doubt in my mind she's gonna jump you right away." They all looked from each other, back and forth as they decided.

"Sure. We love meeting new people…" Kevin said, smiling a huge puppy dog smile. I grinned, uncovering the phone.

"Get your sexy ass over here, Mari." I could hear her laugh and then she answered.

"I got to shower; I'll be there in half an hour." I kissed into the phone and hung up. I looked at all three of them, who were now argueing over who got to eat the first piece of toast. I grabbed it, took a bite and put it back on the plate and walked out.

"I'm taking a shower, don't burn the house down." I said, looking as the toast started to fly.

"Nick, clean that up!" I heard Kevin shout.

"With pleasure…" Nick's sultry voice followed me into the bathroom, and it was the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

Showering only took a few minutes as I washed my hair and body. I sighed as I stepped out, a good morning shower always made me feel better. I walked out of the bathroom, sprinting as I realized all I had on was underwear and a bra. I squealed a little, seeing Joe's eyes open wide as he caught a glimpse.

"Nick, I definitely just saw Ellie's ass." I heard him chuckle, then a low thud noise, then I heard Joe yell, 'ow'. I chuckled as I changed into my clothes, deciding I could look nice for the new day. I quickly sent a text to Mari, letting her know she had to look decent, more like pretty today. If I wouldn't have told her at least that, she would have had my head for not letting her know. I put on a damn tight pair of jeans, and a low cut top, smiling as my blonde hair looked messy in just the right way over my shoulders. I smirked, putting on a little makeup before I walked back out in the room.

"Okay… so Mari's gonna be here soon. You guys ready." Nick was lounging on the couch, eating toast. He looked up at me, and suddenly he was choking on his toast, spitting it all over the place. I giggled.

"Paybacks's a bitch, ain't it Nicky?" I asked. He just stared at me, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. I get to clean up and uh, yeah." I just rolled my eyes, walking away from him. Someone let out a low whistle, and I knew exactly who it was.

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them a tonnn!!**


End file.
